


Jealousy

by Danpikat



Series: Phanniemay Prompts [9]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: there's violence but it isn't graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danpikat/pseuds/Danpikat





	Jealousy

_Do it._ A voice. Smooth as silk, sickly sweet. _Now, do it now. Kill them._

Power gathers in Danny’s hands, preparing to let loose a lethal blast. Tucker and Sam lie on the floor of the lab, barely alive. Beaten the way they are, hope for survival is almost gone, even without the added threat of a ghostly attack.

“NO! STOP! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! PLEASE, NO!” Danny manages to hold back the ghost’s power, but just barely.

_You’ve been ignoring me lately. I don’t like to be ignored, Danny._

“IGNORING YOU?! I WASN’T IGNORING YOU!”

_Oh? You weren’t ignoring me? No, of course you weren’t. You were just “hanging out” with those humans. Ah yes, I see now._

“Yes, I was ‘hanging out’ with my friends!” Danny tries to calm himself. If he can keep Phantom talking, maybe, just maybe Tucker and Sam can get out of this alive. If not – well, Danny would rather not think about that. “I wasn’t trying to ignore you; I’m sorry!”

_Yet, you ignore me all the time. When you are with those humans. You say you don’t try to ignore me, but you do all the time. All this week you’ve been ignoring me. The only time you talk to me now is when we’re fighting ghosts, and even then you act like you don’t want to. Did I do something? Do you not want to be my friend anymore? Well guess what, Danny. You’ll always be my friend. The best friend I ever had. And if you don’t want to be my friend, there’s no way in Hell you’ll be their friend. If I can’t have you as a friend, nobody will!_

“Wha-?“ Icy fingers coated with madness claw into Danny’s mind. He tries to fight, but it’s already too late. In Danny’s preoccupation, the ghost lets loose the ectoblast, landing a direct hit on Tucker and Sam. “NONONO!”

Phantom’s power flows through Danny’s body as he lowers his arms. His whole body shakes as the realization of what just happened hits him full force. “They’re gone.”

_Now, now. No need to panic, Danny. After all you still have me. Even with them gone, you still have me. You’ll always have me, Danny._


End file.
